


Silent Conversations

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Case Fic, Friendship, Gen, Mischief, Other - Freeform, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t even nine in the morning yet, and Neal was already causing mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversations

It wasn’t even nine in the morning yet, and Neal was already causing mischief.

Peter couldn’t help but wonder how he always was the one to have to figure out how to drag Neal out of trouble. He figured that maybe in a different life he was someone truly evil-such as Hitler, or maybe someone worse, like the Devil. He must’ve been absolutely nuts to agree to go with Neal to the suspect’s home, and poke around.

El was going to have his head.

Because now they were trapped in the suspects home, hoping that the suspect wouldn’t notice that there were two strange men-one a conman and the other a cop-hiding in her living room.

Neal was doing hand movements-telling him something in sign-language. Peter frowned, trying to understand, but his fingers were moving far too rapidly. Without warning, the suspect moved into the room that they were in, and Peter found himself suddenly yanked backwards by Neal, struggling to keep silent, all the while inwardly glaring and cursing at Neal.

Neal pulled him quietly towards the back door which was now unlocked, even as the owner was sitting at the couch, and flipping on the television. Peter paused, noticing that tonight was the night for that new tv show called ‘believe’, and made a mental note to tell Neal, as it looked rather good.

Neal yanked him backwards again, and Peter managed to actually glare at him as he nearly tumbled down the back stairs. Neal gave an apologetic look that was mostly covering a small smirk at the same time. Peter rolled his eyes, and turned to quietly walk down the steps, and watched Neal shut the back door silently behind him.

The suspect would never know that they were in there. 

Maybe El wouldn’t be mad at him.

It wouldn’t be until a few moments later that Neal would excitedly start talking again as the danger was over, but until then Peter would enjoy the silence. 

It wasn’t every day that the conman was quiet for longer than five minutes, after all.  
~*~

End


End file.
